naruto x shikamaru cute, yet strong yaoi- the love created by two
by Narutoyaoilove
Summary: first chapter, shikamarus reflection on their little event in the public showers, second ... read and find out. boyxboy dont like dont read. rated M for mature. read at your own will.


It has weighed on his mind ever since that time.

Naruto walked out of the large swimming pool, the water dripping down his face, pooling into every step he made. with powerful strides he sped towards the showers in the boys changing room. taking his trunks of ashe usually did, he let the water glide down his body cleansing him of chlorine.

'oh hey naruto' the blond boy turned around to see the shadow nin. ' shika, fancy seeing you here.' He smiled. Pouring the shampoo into his hair he face the wall again.

'yeah, ino has been riding my back to get fitter. Its such a drag' he says gloomily.

naruto laughs gently. ' well you don't want to get like choji now do you, at least he has an excuse.' he smirks.

'yeah yeah' the dark haired nin dismissed the subject. He walks up to one of the showers, also removing his trunks. Stretching, he allows his problems to wash away.

the raven haired nin bends down picking some of narutos shampoo. 'Mind if i borrow some.

The fox boy shakes his head. 'go ahead' the lazy boy nodded. He straightened up, letting his hair down. Some of the shampoo settles around his foot, as he turned around to rinse his hair he slipped.

Naruto looks across, trying to help but in fact makes matters worse. the shadow nin hits the floor on his bottom, *moans annoyed* ' what a drag '

feeling two legs either side of his back, that braced most of his impact.

'd-dont move' naruto says in a thick voice. out of reflex the shadow nin turned his head, causing naruto to moan in pleasure, as his hair brushed his length. shikamaru looked up in surprise to see naruto blushing. 'i thought i told you not to move baka' naruto says in a strained voice' flustered shika gets up causing his back to rub against narutos gasp escapes narutos mouth. Looking down the shadow nin see's narutos member begin to glisten with pre cum.

shika got a mischievous smile on his face, making naruto slightly insecure.

moving towards naruto, ' how about i help you out eh' he smiles kindly at the blushing blonde. He starts caressing the tip of narutos swelling length. He clasps his hands of his mouth as a loud moan escapes his mouth. 'i'll take that as a yes' he says pushing naruto up against the wall, water gliding down his face. al. Naruto could muster was a small mewl lusting for more.

The shadow nin, stroked naruto's member, arousing it into a pulsing up right position. Narutos hips bucked asking for more. Shikamaru pulls narutos face towards him. Inclosing his hungry mouth onto shikas. the dark ninja ground his hips against narutos causing a loud moan to escape his partners mouth. Taking this opening he deepens the kiss, his tongue searching every corner and curve to his satisfaction. His own member is now in an turned on position, he slips one hand from narutos waist grasping both of their members sliding up and down causing both of them to break the kiss. Naruto pushes him away. 's stop... We cant do this ... People will here' he turns his face away. Shika put the shower on full, 'not a problem anymore. '

'or don't you want it?' He rubs narutos member, sliding a finger in the cap, allowing water to trickle in.

Intense pleasure courses through his body, his head flying back. shika smiles pushing back up onto the wall, grinding harder in time with his hips. He allows a moan slip through his own lips as his pulsing member drips with pre cum.

sliding down, he takes narutos member in one hand, looks up into narutos lust filled eyes. taking in naru member his head bob up and down, humming, naruto moans hardly able to conatin his body. Shika cups his balls, rubbing the base in the same rhythm.

'shika i i am gunna come...' His eyes tightly shut in pleasure. smiling, shika took his chance, slid his hand around behind naruto, feeling narus hot entrance. Making sure his finger was wet, he slipped it in. Naruto gasped in surprise, hips bucked, he came into shikas mouth.

A trail of cum seeps from the corner of shikas mouth ad he gulped hungrily at narus seed.

'i i did say..' Naru mumbles blushing. ' well now it time for you to repay the favour my little uke.

'W what you want me to do?' Thinking this is my first time.

shika leans forward whispers in his ear. ' be my uke' he says nibbling at his neck. Naru nods with wide eyes of pleasure.

with one hand shika circles narus nipple gently sucking it, swirling itwith his tongue.

With the other he slips two more fingers in making naruto gasp in sudden pain. Shika waits for him to get comfortable. Naru nods tears escaping his eyes.

Shika begins scissoring, searching for narus pleasure point. 'Ah there hit there again.' Naruto urged pushing himself on his fingers. Shika nods, slipping his fingers out, naruto looks confused, mouth open in protest.

smiling shika lifts narus legs up, placing his pulsing member at his entrance. He pushed his mouth onto narus, before allowing his member to enter his partner. naru squealed into the kiss out of pain and him to reposition himself into a comfortable passion, shika pulls almost completely out, before pushing fast and hard straight into narus sweet point causing naruto to cry out.

'shika, fuck me ... Harder harder...' Naruto cried out in depspiration. Shikamaru happily obliged, picking the pace up, his balls slapping into narutos bottom. Sucking on narus nipple. Naruto held shikamars head tightly whilst rubbing hos own member furiously. Shika felt his member tighten. Naruto cumms up onto his stomach, 'god your so tight' is all shika could muster as he through his head back and let his juices flow into naruto. Collapsing onto his cum smelling chest, shika panted hard.

naruto looks down. Picking shika up by the chest. Kissing him passionately. Water washing away all of the cum, making them clean. 'Lets go' Shika says. Standing up. naruto nods. Shika holds naru's hand, naruto looks down blushing profusely. They exit the showers, as one.


End file.
